<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Back To You by round_robin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987014">Coming Back To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin'>round_robin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Daddy Dom Eskel, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, First Time, Fisting, Insecurity, Kaer Morhen, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Top Eskel (The Witcher), Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Lambert walked through the gates, haggard and exhausted, the older boys—for that's how he'd always seen them, the suave older boys who already knew everything he did and a great deal more—swarmed around him, taking his gear and pushing in close.</p><p>He sputtered, trying to get away but Eskel (kind Eskel, soft spoken with the shy eyes) of all people held him in place, licking up his neck. “Please, let us—there's no one left.” Geralt quickly fell in on his others side, squishing him tight between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What can I say, it's a Wolf Pack kind of weekend. Also, I fully blame heyriel for sharing some delicious porn in the BLiKM discord. I was kicking around the idea of Lambert double daddy kink and then they plopped that video in front of me... *shrug*</p><p>This is also a case of me trying to have two themes and weave them together and it not working 100% the way I wanted, but eh, I'm good with how this turned out. This fic is very Lambert centric, because I love him and would give him the world if I could. But I can't so I have to let Geralt and Eskel give him the world. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like any other guild, Witchers compared their successes to one another, stacked up their most spectacular kills and crowed when their fellows fell short. “You killed how many drowners in one marsh? Five is nothing! I had <em>ten</em> on one contract, and two water hags!” But when it came to the first few years walking The Path, there was no comparison, no snarky gloating, nothing. Year one was shit, year two was even worse once you found out which of your friends died. Things evened out around year four, but it was an unspoken rule: no Witcher tried to one up another about the deadly road they all walked.</p><p>That being said, Lambert was fairly confident in saying he had the worst first year on The Path, bar none, in the whole history of Witchers going back to the Order of Witchers. Because Lambert didn't set out on The Path wondering who would be alive when he returned for winter, he went out knowing, without the shadow of a doubt, that he was the only one left. The only one from his class not killed by fanatics, the last link in the broken chain that Witchers had become.</p><p>The second year was worse, because he had to set out knowing the bliss of winter. As soon as he walked through the gates, haggard and exhausted, the older boys—for that's how he'd always seen them, the suave older boys who already knew everything he did and a great deal more—swarmed around him, taking his gear and pushing in close.</p><p>He sputtered, trying to get away but Eskel (kind Eskel, soft spoken with the shy eyes) of all people held him in place, licking up his neck. “Please, let us—there's no one left.” Geralt quickly fell in on his others side, squishing him tight between them.</p><p>Lambert had seen them, of course, the groups from the upper classes that gravitated together. Friendships formed in training, love affairs between three or four Witchers, all of them pressing close and sharing long greetings once they reunited for the winter. Geralt and Eskel always seemed to be a <em>thing </em>on their own, but he'd seen them hugging tight to Frank or Osbert, maybe a few others over the years, he couldn't remember, didn't want to remember faces he'd never see again.</p><p>They were the only survivors of their class and got along well with the men a few years above them. Lambert was too young then to take part in the bonding the fully grown Witchers allowed themselves—none of them liked getting attached to the trainees, not until they'd survived a few years—and mostly stuck close to Leo and Jakob... but now they were gone.</p><p>Lambert nodded, letting Eskel and Geralt pull him through the halls, up to his room where the helped him put his gear away, then spent the rest of the night lounging in front of Lambert's fire. Whenever he tried to leave, go down and check on dinner or greet Vesemir for the season, Geralt pulled him back. “Stay here with us,” he said while rubbing his face up the side of Lambert's neck. “We like you here.”</p><p>Alright, he could spend the season humoring them. They were alone now and not used to it, Lambert sort of was... He spent the first month letting Geralt and Eskel drag him here and there, pulling him along when they went to the hot spring, or wanted to do some research in the library. They played Gwent with him and Geralt lost some fantastic cards, it wasn't a bad way to spend a winter, especially since Lambert expected it to be the worst fucking season of his life, and that really was saying something.</p><p>The night finally came when two sets of golden eyes found him, reflecting the fire of Geralt's room. They were both piled together in the bed reading while Lambert dozed in front of Geralt's fire, but he wasn't an idiot, he heard the soft smacking kisses and smelled the lust slowly filling the room. He was about to excuse himself, let them have alone time, when those eyes settled on him. Shirt half open, Geralt pulled it completely off and unlaced his breeches, the tip of his cock peeking out, fat and already leaking. Eskel leaned over, rubbing his nose through the precome welling at the tip, both of them gazing at Lambert. “Stay,” Geralt whispered. “Please?”</p><p>His mouth gaped open but no words came out, the debauched sight in front of him stealing every thought he ever had. If someone told young initiate Lambert that one day, the perfect White Wolf would beg for him to stay and watch him get off, Lambert would've decked them. And yet...</p><p>Taking his silence for hesitance, Eskel climbed off of the bed for a moment, lacing his fingers through Lambert's and pulling him down with them. Geralt had the best bed in the castle, salvaged from the old instructor rooms that stood empty after the invasion. It felt a little morbid, but Vesemir shook his head, “It's what we've always done, scavenged what we can. Their ghosts won't begrudge you a little comfort.” Geralt had a chair from Barmin's room—squishy and perfect, the stuffing old and comfortable so you sank deep into the cushion—and his bed was from Varin's room. The old bastard tortured them all more than the other instructors and Lambert was one hundred percent sure Geralt got off on fucking in the prick's bed... maybe Lambert liked the idea a little bit too.</p><p>Trapped between them once again, Eskel and Geralt stripped him, scarred fingers running over quivering flesh. “You don't need to be nervous,” Eskel whispered as he kissed up the back of Lambert's neck. “We've got you.”</p><p>Though Geralt shit-talked with the rest of them in training, he was mostly silent the rest of the time, only speaking when he was either too drunk, or had something important to say. Lambert was just learning how to decode his grunts and “hmms...” It turned out, he was quiet in bed too, his mouth too busy trailing all over Lambert's trembling limbs as Eskel did the talking for them.</p><p>“We're all we have now,” Eskel whispered. A warm tongue licked into his mouth, strong, steadying hand on the back of his neck, holding him still as Geralt's mouth traveled over his stomach, pausing to rub his nose through the dark hair that curled there. “Will you stay with us? Winter doesn't have to be lonely. Stay here, please...”</p><p>With all his blood flooding to his cock, Lambert was getting light headed. “Stay here,” he repeated, “and do what?”</p><p>There was a soft growl near his thigh, Geralt. “Anything.”</p><p>Eskel pushed him back onto Geralt's chest and the White Wolf held him while Eskel went to town, sucking love bites into Lambert's skin and licking over all his sensitive spots. “Fuck, oh fuck...” He shivered under the treatment, the close attention, Eskel moving like his only goal in life was to please Lambert, the young pup they were forced to socialize with because there was no one else left.</p><p>It was a pity fuck. Lambert repeated that over and over in his mind as Eskel kissed him breathless, or when Geralt rolled them all over and licked at his hole. It was a pity fuck, they were used to three, four warm bodies in bed with them, they didn't want him, just his cock, it didn't have to mean anything...</p><p>A pity fuck, that's what he told himself even as Geralt rearranged them, setting Lambert down in the center of the bed, eyes meeting his, checking in for any discomfort. And when Eskel prepared him so gently, working him open without a single twinge of pain, nothing like the quick fucks with barely enough slick they had to make do with in the dorms, their hormones overpowering their judgment as they grabbed for each other in the night. And when they made him come twice before Eskel spilled inside him, Geralt grinding against his stomach, babbling soft lovely words into his ear... It had to be pity, it had to be, there was no other explanation.</p><p>Lambert's second winter, it happened again. Geralt and Eskel slowly stripping him as they whispered how happy they were to see him again. “We missed you,” Geralt said.</p><p>“Missed our baby wolf,” Eskel added. Baby wolf? When did that start? He wasn't... he wasn't sure... well, he didn't hate it, but—</p><p>Lambert let them manhandle him into bed and have their way with him. He was just another body, it didn't mean anything...</p><p>His third winter, they did it again, meeting him in the front hall and taking his bags, Eskel already moving in to loop an arm around his waist. “We missed you.” He dropped a kiss onto Lambert's neck and they all went upstairs. Stopping briefly by Lambert's room to drop off his things, they pulled him right to Geralt's room, the fire already roaring, sheets nice and warm.</p><p>Wide hands settled over his hips and Lambert jumped. “I got you.” Eskel's nose ran up the back of his neck as Geralt stripped his heavy winter clothes. They were warm in here, no need for his cloak anymore. He jumped again when another large hand brushed his naked stomach, and again Eskel shushed him. “We got you, it's all good now, time for rest.” He imagined what they had planned wasn't very restful.</p><p>Lambert blinked and they were all naked, tucked under the sheets and furs of Geralt's bed, both of them pawing at him. Eskel leaned in, pushing their foreheads together as Geralt's hands fondled between Lambert's legs. “We missed you,” he said again. “All year, I couldn't think of anything but you and Geralt in this bed with me.”</p><p>“Same,” Geralt said. He captured Lambert's trembling bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. “I want to kiss you all winter, I missed these full lips of yours.”</p><p>With Eskel's cock between his legs, gently brushing his sac, and Geralt's teeth and lips all over, Lambert's chest started to squeeze. He knew this feeling, he'd felt it during the trials, and right after he woke from a nightmare, <em>panic</em>. A fist squeezed around his lungs, hot tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. “Stop. Stop. Stop!” Eskel's eyes snapped open, the peaceful smile on his face gone in an instant when he saw Lambert's tears. Lambert wanted to push them away, jump out of the bed and spend the rest of winter by himself, but fuck, he was weak, he couldn't make himself pull back from the heat around him. They'd throw him out soon enough now that they saw he was more trouble than he was worth, crying like a bitch, he should savor the last moments.</p><p>“Lambert, what's wrong?” Eskel asked. Geralt stayed silent behind him, his hands frozen on Lambert's hips, afraid any new movement would make it worse.</p><p>“You can't—” he gasped, hiccuping through the words like a fucking child, “you can't—I don't want you to be nice if you're just going to throw-throw me away. I know I'm just a pity fuck, you don't have to be like this.” He squeezed his eyes shut and more tears flowed. “Please, this is almost worse...” Lambert didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to be lied to. He thought he could handle it, a warm bed was better than a cold one, but they didn't want him, they wanted the lovers they'd lost, and he didn't want to be a stand in for a ghost.</p><p>Eskel's hand gently stroked down his cheek, chasing the tears. He bit his tongue, longing to lick the salty drops away, but he knew that was too much at the moment. “Why do you think we're going to throw you away?”</p><p>“You're ours now,” Geralt said. “We'll take care of you. We're not going to leave you.”</p><p>“Never,” Eskel said. “You're not a replacement, we want <em>you</em>, Lambert, not someone else. We want you here with us.”</p><p>Fuck, if that wasn't worse. Another sob ripped from his chest and Geralt whined, Eskel fighting the instinct to comfort before he knew the source of the problem. “Please, tell us what we did? We'll make it better, baby.”</p><p>“Baby? But why? This doesn't make any fucking sense!” The golden boys of Kaer Morhen wanting him at all was laughable. Yes, if he was the only option, it made sense, but if it wasn't out of pity... then why the fuck were they even interested?</p><p>“Love doesn't make sense.” Closer now that Lambert didn't run at the first touch, Eskel ran his nose through his hair and then down his cheek. His tongue flicked out to lick his tears away. “If you don't want us like this, we don't have to. But don't think for a second we don't want you.”</p><p>“You're strong,” Geralt said. “The day you passed through those gates, everyone thought you'd be dead in a week, but here you are. Here we all fucking are. We survived, and we love you, we want you with us as long as The Path allows.”</p><p>“You—you love me?”</p><p>“Yes,” they both said.</p><p>Lambert couldn't stop the tears that came next, but they weren't angry or bitter now, but tears of happiness. He wasn't pitied, he wasn't convenient, they loved him. And fuck, he loved them too.</p><p>They didn't fuck him that night, though he felt Geralt's hard cock against his back. Eskel licked his tears away and whispered soft, soothing words into his hair until Vesemir called for dinner. They never discussed Lambert's crisis ever again, and Geralt and Eskel were always there when he needed them. Even when it was cold and lonely out in the world, one thought of the arms that waited for him lit a fire inside Lambert, urging him to survive, <em>whatever it takes, make it home to them</em>.</p><hr/><p>Geralt met him in the front hall. It was still daylight out, Lambert made good time this year. “Hello, Wolf.” Geralt moved in to take one of his bags and bump their foreheads together, the first greeting that told him he was finally home for the season. “Eskel's waiting.” They walked upstairs together, Lambert leaning on Geralt's strong shoulder. He squeezed Lambert and blew warm breaths down his neck, trying to warm him up from the frigid climb.</p><p>As soon as they crossed the threshold of Geralt's room, there was a shift, an invisible change Lambert had long gotten used to. Geralt set his bags down and took Lambert's face in both hands, pressing kisses to his cheeks and over his eyes before whispering, “Daddy's waiting for you.” A firm slap to his ass pushed him farther into the room, towards the comfortable arm chair where Eskel waited, reading a book in front of the fire.</p><p>Stripping out of his clothes, Lambert shivered before the heat of the fire really started to sink in. Without looking up, Eskel extended one arm and wrapped it around his hips, pulling him onto the arm of the chair. He finished reading the passage he was on before shifting his attention to Lambert, pressing kisses up his naked side. “Hey baby, how was the trip up?”</p><p>“Fine.” Lambert leaned over, getting as close to Eskel as possible. He was rewarded with a smile and a kiss to his nipple. “It's early...”</p><p>“Yes, it is.” Eskel did not pick up on Lambert's meaning, or he pretended not to. With his arm wrapped around Lambert, he read a few more pages of his book before nudging them all towards the bed.</p><p>Geralt was already naked and waiting, intense eyes following Lambert's every move. As soon as he was in range, he grabbed for Lambert, pulling him across his lap. “Daddy missed you, baby,” he whispered and nipped at Lambert's throat, raising a pink love bite that would fade within the hour.</p><p>He honestly didn't know how it started. When he realized their love was genuine, it took another few winters for him to... even out. They were soft with him, always gentle, and that was what made it hard. All his life, Lambert needed to push back, whether it was against an instructor or a shit head mayor who thought himself too good to pay the Witcher who just rid his town of a wraith. Snuggled between two firm chests, happy and sated as Eskel dragged his fingers up and down his side, Lambert started to squirm, and finally sat up in the bed, looking for a way out from under the weight of their love, just for a moment.</p><p>“What is it?” Eskel asked, sleep heavy in his voice. “Lambert, come back.”</p><p>“No,” he snapped.</p><p>Geralt woke next, one snowy eyebrow arching. “Lambert, what's wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” he snarled, throwing the blankets and furs away.</p><p>He tried to jump over Eskel, find freedom, when a rough hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Lambert found himself staring up into stern eyes, the scar cutting through Geralt's brow making him somehow more handsome, the fucker. “Use your words, tell us what's wrong.” Eskel leaned in as well and now he had both of them focused on him, their too much love suffocating him even more. Fucking perfect.</p><p>“Nothing's wrong, I just need some air.” Lambert tried to get up again only to have Geralt pull him down. Lust spiked through him, cock twitching. He thought they were done for the night, apparently a little manhandling and his body had other ideas...</p><p>As soon as he saw Lambert's reaction, Geralt didn't miss a beat. Rolling him over, that strong hand came down on his ass, the slap ringing in his ears. “Tell us what's wrong.” There was a little more bite in his voice this time. Eskel's hand was soft in his hair as Geralt's rested on his stinging ass cheek, promising another slap if Lambert didn't start behaving.</p><p>He buried his hot face into the pillow, rutting his hips a little to get some friction on his suddenly aching cock. “You say you love me,” he growled out. “But I don't know where the line is.” They fought in morning training, spitting and swearing at each other, the soft men Lambert had come to know gone for a few hours every morning, replaced with strutting Witchers at the top of their game. In the afternoons, they bickered and fought over their chores, whose turn it was to haul resources from the mines or bring in the fire wood. And in the evening, they shouted and drank over games of Gwent, laughing and joking, but still loud and rough, nothing like the gentle voices and hands that caressed Lambert at night. He didn't know where the line was, what he could expect from the rest of their lives...</p><p>Geralt and Eskel shared a look. They knew, of course, they weren't stupid, they saw what their raucous behavior did, sending Lambert into a tizzy of confusion before they pulled him into bed each night and whispered their love. After all they'd been through, all the firm lines of a Witcher's life that had been wiped out in an instant, a little structure might be helpful.</p><p>Geralt's hand still on his ass, Eskel leaned down and whispered in his ear. “Out there, we're brothers in arms, tease us, shout back, throw a punch. But in here, in our bed, we'll take care of you. Alright?”</p><p>Lambert gasped at the finger tip that brushed his hole. “Yes, daddy, fuck yes!” His eyes went wide. It just fucking slipped out, he didn't mean—</p><p>A growl behind him chased away all thought, Geralt hauled him up and crushed their lips together. “Say it again.” He bit Lambert's lower lip hard enough to raise a welt, then soothed it with his tongue. “Say it again.”</p><p>“Daddy. Daddy, please... fuck me.”</p><p>After that, it just kind of stuck. To this day, Lambert didn't know what forced <em>that</em> word through his lips, but with each year that passed, the more right it felt. Geralt and Eskel were his daddies, and he was their baby wolf. In hindsight, this was probably their plan all along, make him need them, count on them to protect his heart and his feelings, peppering him with kisses and love and all the things they never got when the castle was full to bursting. Well, Lambert liked it, and he was done making excuses for giving himself a little happiness.</p><p>Geralt's strong arms around him, they both watched Eskel strip. He was broader than Geralt, shoulders almost splitting the back out of every shirt he ever owned. They both had a bit of winter stubble going and Lambert couldn't wait to run his fingers through the thick hair covering Eskel's chest. Geralt's hair was a little sparser, mostly covering his pecs, then starting again below his belly button, connecting down to the dark hair surrounding his cock. Eskel's chest was a carpet of soft fur and Lambert loved everything about it, the softness when it brushed against his skin, how warm it made Eskel's already heated body... they were perfect. Perfect together, and perfect for him.</p><p>They both moaned when Eskel's breeches opened, revealing the thick cock hanging between his legs, the cock they both spent all year dreaming about. Kicking his smalls away, Eskel crawled onto the bed, kissing Lambert before laying down. “Come to daddy,” he whispered.</p><p>Positioning him across Eskel's hips, Geralt left for a moment to retrieve their pot of salve from the bedside table. While they waited, Eskel let Lambert run his fingers over his chest, tug and play with his nipples. “You like those, baby? Want me to play with yours?”</p><p>“Please. Uh!” As soon as he asked, it was done, Eskel twisting the soft nubs until they were hard and sensitive. Geralt slid in behind him and kissed down Lambert's neck, one slick hand trailing down to rub between his cheeks.</p><p>“Yeah, get him ready,” Eskel said, eyes still on Lambert as he spoke to Geralt. “It's been a long year, we know our baby doesn't fuck men on The Path. He needs to be opened nice and slow for us.”</p><p>“No I don't, my ass is for you.” Men were too dangerous, they all knew this, their bravado and embarrassment about fucking a man making them too violent, more likely to try and stab the Witcher in their bed than fuck him. And yes, they all saw whores during the year, when the need to fuck was too strong, but Lambert knew the whores Geralt and Eskel bedded didn't mean a thing, this right here in their winter bed, meant everything to his daddies. <em>He</em> meant everything to them.</p><p>Geralt spent a long moment working Lambert open, relearning his body. He shivered and shook under the slow preparation, looking down at Eskel the whole time. He gripped the sides of Lambert's neck, thumbs stroking over his cheeks as his cock bobbed and leaked. “You're doing so good,” he cooed, “letting Geralt get you ready for me...”</p><p>When Geralt's fingers disappeared, Lambert shivered at the emptiness. “Put me inside him, he needs it,” Eskel said, then groaned as a hand wrapped around his cock, spreading more of the salve. Geralt guided Eskel's cock to Lambert's hole and he bit his lip, he loved touching both of them at the same time, they felt complete like that. “Yeah, put me inside him, nice and easy.”</p><p>The first press of that monster between Eskel's legs was glorious, the best moment of the whole winter. Lambert rolled his hips, taking it all in, sitting back until Eskel bottomed out, both of them panting. “Fuck, baby, you take him so good,” Geralt whispered.</p><p>Eskel gave a few shallow thrusts, it had been a long year, he couldn't go for it straight away, they all had to get used to fucking again. After another moment, he stopped, locking eyes with Lambert again. “Can we try something special tonight, baby? Would you like that?”</p><p>One of Geralt's fingers was back at his hole, teasing his rim, stretching it just a little more. “Special, yeah, we can do something special.” The first night home was always special, Vesemir made a big meal and Geralt and Eskel absolutely worshiped Lambert, whispering words of love and coos of “my baby wolf...” into his ear. He wouldn't say he was spoiled, but if they didn't have a plan for their first night back, Lambert would be a little disappointed.</p><p>The finger pressed in deeper, joined by another. Lambert frowned at the stretch. It was good, they were always good to him, but it was much <em>more</em> than he was used to. With Eskel inside him already, he was quite full. “What do you say about taking us both? Geralt inside you with me?” Lambert's breath hitched and before he could think, three fingers slid up next to Eskel's cock, stretching him open wide. Eskel pulled him in closer, leaning their foreheads together, thumbs massaging his temples. “I know you can do it. Can we try? Don't you want to have both of us?”</p><p>“I don't know, I don't know if I can...” Lambert whined as he felt the head of a second cock brush his hole. He wanted it, now that Eskel put the possibility in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to hold them both inside of him. But they were so big, his daddies would surely split him open—</p><p>There was another gush of salve and Lambert's rim burned, stretching around another head. Eskel's soft eyes smiled up at him. “Look at me baby, think about me and your daddy, and how much you love us.”</p><p>“I do, I do love you so much.”</p><p>“And you want us both. Both of us inside you at the same time, filling you up. You can do it. Breathe and relax.”</p><p>“Deep breaths,” Geralt added, kissing along Lambert's shoulders as Eskel soothed him through it. They usually arrived home two days before Lambert did, and as they were wrapped together, fucking in front of the fire in Geralt's room, Eskel's intense eyes bored into his. They shared a thought, they were good at communicating without words and as they moved together, Eskel's cock leaking and drooling against his, they both knew what they wanted this winter.</p><p>Lambert held tight to Eskel's shoulders, his arms starting to shake. “Fuck, it's—there's too much. Daddy—”</p><p>“You can do it. Think about us. Think about how much you love us.” Eskel kissed his brow, over and over, calming Lambert through it with soft touches. “Think about us and how much you want us.”</p><p>“I do want you, I want both my daddies." He wanted to close his eyes, but he knew if he did, the sensation in his ass would overwhelm him. Lambert couldn't do anything but shake and hold tight to Eskel, his mouth forming nonsense words.</p><p>Another dollop of salve brushed his rim and something shifted. Geralt's cock slid up inside him and Lambert felt the squeeze of panic in his chest again. “You're okay, you're okay, shh, baby, you're okay. Just relax, your daddies have you.”</p><p>Silent as usual, Geralt started to thrust, driving their love making as Eskel held tight to Lambert. Tears stung the back of his eyes, it was so much, so very much, Lambert thought he might shake apart if it weren't for the four solid hands holding him down. “Fuck, daddy...”</p><p>“Mmm, yeah, you never thought you could do this, take both of us. Both our thick cocks inside you at the same time.”</p><p>“No daddy, never.”</p><p>“Well this is what you're getting now,” Eskel said, nipping at his lip. “From now on, you get to take both of us. Because you deserve both of us. We love you baby.”</p><p>“Love you so much,” Geralt said.</p><p>There were more whispered words, Lambert was sure of it, but the white noise inside his head was too loud. Blood thundered in his ears and the panic receded, leaving only shocked bliss in its wake. Eskel's hands stayed at his neck, locking their eyes together as Geralt wrapped an arm around Lambert's chest, both of them grounding him as Geralt thrust, moving them all. The pressure inside him was so intense, Lambert didn't know how he was going to come, it seemed impossible until Eskel wrapped one hand around his cock and started jerking. Fast, but always gentle, he looked into Lambert's eyes as he shook apart.</p><p>“Who's got two big cocks in him?” Eskel asked, not expecting an answer. “You're taking us so good, so perfect. We're going to spoil that pretty ass of yours this winter, give you two fat cocks whenever you want.”</p><p>Geralt came as Lambert's tight hole contracted around them, shouting his climax into the back of his shoulder, resisting the urge to bite. Lambert enjoyed their teeth in his skin, but adding another sensation right now might be more pain than pleasure. Eskel followed soon after, filling Lambert with another load just as Geralt slipped out and fell back. He came to his senses quickly, guiding Lambert off Eskel's cock and into Eskel's arms. Though his legs were unsteady, he was miles better than Lambert, and he fetched a cloth to clean away the stickiness they covered him with.</p><p>As soon as the wet cloth brushed his hole, Lambert snapped back to attention. “No! Leave it. I want to feel you.” Their mixed seed dripped down onto Eskel's thighs and the sheets, but they couldn't care less about the mess. All the tension in Lambert's scent was gone, and though he still shook, there were happy tears in his eyes.</p><p>They settled him between them, Geralt's chest plastered to Lambert's back as his heart slowed back to normal. “Can I really have that?” he asked after a while, calm now, but with their seed still deep inside him. He wanted to keep it there for the rest of winter, take it on The Path with him, always have his brothers in arms, his <em>daddies</em>, with him.</p><p>“Of course, baby.” Kissing down his cheeks and over his eyes, Eskel lavished his attention on Lambert as Geralt held him from behind, two rumbling purrs filling the room. Lambert fell asleep with a slight ache in his ass and the knowledge that Geralt and Eskel really did love him. It was a concept he still rebelled against in his dark moments, but they were always there to bring him back, and now, they could both press inside at the same time, tethering him to their bed, grounding his mind after a year of floating through the unforgiving world.</p><hr/><p>Though their relationship stayed inside the threshold of Geralt's room, the end of winter was... tough. For all of them. Gathered in the front hall to say goodbye to Geralt, Lambert went willingly into his arms when soft eyes turned his way. With their foreheads pressed together, Geralt sighed. “I'll miss you, baby.” The words were so quiet, there was no way Vesemir could overhear, which is how they all liked it, no one else needed to know about their baby wolf.</p><p>“I'll miss you too... daddy.”</p><p>Whispering that word outside of their bed made Geralt growl, protective instincts flaring up inside of him. “I'll come back. I promise.”</p><p>“Daddy,” he said again, there was no other word that would do. Because that really was it, why Lambert pushed and shrugged off their love sometimes, even now. Eskel and Geralt were patient with him, allowing a few small tantrums before Geralt's heavy hand set them all right again, but it was that deep down fear they all had: one day, Lambert might not come back for winter, and their baby wolf would be gone forever. He lived with that same fear, arriving home to find his daddies, his rocks in this harsh world, had finally fallen. No Witcher survived forever, the specter of death was always there, just out of sight.</p><p>Unable to bear the distance anymore, Eskel wrapped his arms around them both, nosing under Geralt's neck as they held Lambert together. “We'll be safe, baby, we'll all be safe this year. Promise.”</p><p>“Promise,” Geralt echoed.</p><p>They had time for a few more kisses, then Geralt had to leave, trying to keep the light as long as possible. Sunset came early, even at the end of winter, he needed to get a move on. Eskel left the next morning, then Lambert after him. As soon as he stepped through the gates, all thoughts of his daddies warm around him, two thick cocks inside him, fell away. He couldn't afford to let his mind wander to such places now, not when every distracted thought might bring death.</p><p>He made a promise, he had to make it back home... to see his daddies once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If Eskel's dirty talk sounds off, it's because some of the lines are lifted directly from the porn video that kind of inspired this. I like making Eskel all soft, but it was too good for me to resist. They're all pretty soft anyways.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They tried not to talk about the old days, too many sad memories to sour their winter comfort, but he and Eskel were a team; whenever a brother needed somewhere to rest their head, a moment where they didn't have to fucking think another thought, everyone knew to come to Geralt and Eskel. They pulled many a Witcher into their bed, whispering “good boy, beautiful boy,” into scarred skin as they made love. Frank and Osbert, Glen and sometimes even Remus needed a break from the shit show that was their lives. Geralt and Eskel took care of them... and now, they took care of Lambert. Together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this has grown two more chapters, it has not grown a plot. This will be soft Lambert and his daddies smut to the end, with lots of feels, because that's the kind of soft bitch I am.</p><p>It's Geralt's turn to be a little uncertain in their relationship, and yes, it all ends happily :) Please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The White Wolf. The Butcher of Blaviken. Mutant. Freak. Witcher. Geralt had a lot of names, many different roles to play. He didn't quite understand them most times, whether humans knew of his butchery and hired him out of desperation, or if he was just another freak who was useful at the moment. He didn't know where he stood with most humans, never had.</p><p>There was one name he loved above all others, one role he knew like the beat of his own heart—<em>daddy</em>. It was a name he shared with Eskel every winter, keeping their baby wolf warm, happy and satisfied. The world hated them, spat on them and cast them out, well they didn't fucking need the rest of the world, all they needed was each other.</p><p>Yet it wasn't quite the same. Lambert's eyelashes fluttered closed and he leaned back into Geralt as he thrust against Eskel. “Daddy, daddy, I love you,” Lambert sighed.</p><p>“We love you too, baby,” Eskel whispered back as he kissed across cheeks and eyelids. He was the soft one, that was his role, he comforted Lambert, gave him kisses when he was good. Geralt, on the other hand, was there when Lambert was bad. He was Lambert's punisher, the firm hand when he pushed back too hard. He took his cues from Eskel, following his lead as they touched and stroked and loved, but it was always Eskel's gaze Lambert melted under, his arms he felt safest in.</p><p>At night, their baby asleep between them, he often rolled towards Eskel, burying his face in his neck and breathing in his scent. “He loves you too,” Eskel said even as he held Lambert in his arms, Geralt cold and far away, his back against the wall so they could be closer to the fire and have its warmth.</p><p>“You're the one he wants most. He runs into your arms first, always.” Geralt was a Witcher of few words, but he never hid his thoughts from Eskel. Since the day their eyes met across the courtyard in training, they had shared one soul, and that soul loved Lambert. He just wished Lambert loved the two halves of their soul equally.</p><p>With a nod of his head, Eskel called him closer. Stern eyes didn't soften until Geralt was spooned behind Lambert. Baby wolf shifted between them and Geralt almost pulled away—he didn't want to disturb—</p><p>A few seconds later, Lambert settled, head pushed against Eskel's chest, but his hips canted back into Geralt's warmth. A low purr rumbled from Lambert's chest and Eskel arched an eyebrow. “See? He wants you too.”</p><p>“I punish him, it's... different.” Though his heart ached a little, Geralt ran his fingers through soft black hair, a little damp from their bath earlier in the night. He couldn't help himself, he had to touch. The purring got louder and he smiled despite the ache inside his chest. “He needs me to ground him. He <em>wants</em> you. I know which I'd prefer.”</p><p>Sliding one hand off Lambert, Eskel threaded his fingers through white hair, pulling him closer still until Lambert was truly caught between them, their hearts falling into the same rhythm. “Is this really bothering you? Does something need to change?”</p><p>He didn't know... they weren't broken, this was just about the only thing in Geralt's life that worked. He didn't want to be the one to mess it up. He shook his head and kissed the back of Lambert's neck, his eyes locked with Eskel's. “Not at the moment. Let me... I'll think about what I need.”</p><p>Eskel stressed that all the time, the emotional bullshit they all were so bad at— “This isn't just for him, it's for us too,” —Eskel said time and time again. Geralt knew what he wanted: Eskel in his bed, Lambert held between them warm and loved. He just didn't know how else that would look. Lambert <em>needed</em> to push against someone, and he'd never let Eskel hold that burden. He felt too deeply to hurt anyone on purpose, even if it was what Lambert needed from them.</p><p>Winter continued on in its happy, blissful state, but Geralt noticed Eskel nudging Lambert in his direction more often. Not just in their bedroom, but the hot spring too—the only other place Lambert allowed their fussing and soft attention... as long as Vesemir wasn't anywhere nearby. Though they fought and growled at each other, he really did value the Old Wolf's opinion of him. Besides, their bedroom games were for no one else.</p><p>Lambert floated over to Eskel, sliding into his lap. He frowned when the other Witcher pulled away. “Sit with Geralt, I'm going to get the soap. I want to clean you nice and good tonight.”</p><p>Bribed with a kiss, Lambert sat across Geralt's lap, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and licking his ear in greeting. Geralt couldn't help but purr. “Love you baby,” he whispered low enough to be allowable outside their bed.</p><p>Lambert sighed, content, but did not return his words.</p><p>On the other side of the pool, Eskel took his sweet time picking from the soaps, balms and oils they had. There wasn't much luxury in Kaer Morhen short of fine, warm furs and a few pretty trinkets, all of them Lambert's, things they both found on The Path and brought back for him. Eskel tried to bring one nice soap or balm with him every year, a little treat they all go to enjoy; Lambert enjoyed being pampered, and Geralt and Eskel enjoyed the sight of strong muscles sliding under their hands as they touched and squeezed.</p><p>Finally choosing a bar that smelled lightly of orange blossoms, he turned back, but didn't join them. With Lambert's dark head leaning against Geralt's, white and black together, they made quite a picture. Golden eyes snapped over to him and he swooped in, capturing Lambert's lips before kissing Geralt just as deep.</p><p>“You're beautiful together.” Lambert went to wrap around him again when a shake of Eskel's head stopped him. “I'm going to clean you, remember? Stay with Geralt.” Another kiss pinned him in place and Eskel got to work.</p><p>Even here, Lambert was deliciously malleable, moving where Eskel directed him until he was kneeling in Geralt's lap, their lips almost brushing. He rubbed their noses together, a firm hand between Lambert's shoulder blades pushing him closer. “Alright?” Geralt asked.</p><p>Lambert nodded. “Yeah, it's fine.”</p><p>Behind them, Eskel worked up a lather with the soap, running the sudsy cloth across Lambert's back before moving lower. “Look at Geralt, baby, look at your daddy.”</p><p>Lambert wiggled a little at their bedroom voices decidedly out of bed, but he didn't try to put a stop to it. He was happy and safe in Geralt's arms and quite content to stay there. He ran his nose up the side of Lambert's neck, breathing him in an nipping softly, purring louder when Lambert cooed and sighed.</p><p>The soapy touch moved lower and lower until Eskel was in close enough to drop kisses over Lambert's shoulders. “You're so beautiful together,” he said again. “I love watching you two.”</p><p>“We can do it more often,” Lambert said. “If it makes you happy.” His words were for Eskel, but his eyes were firmly focused on Geralt, kissing slowly as he held tight.</p><p>Eskel's fingers brushed Lambert's hole and his eyes fell shut, head tipping back. “No baby, look at Geralt. I want you to look at his eyes as I get you ready.”</p><p>“Ready?” He started thrusting back into the probing fingers, brushing their cocks together under the water. Geralt threaded his fingers through Lambert's hair, kissing and nibbling at plush lips, pulling his mouth open with one hand and giving him a finger to suck before tangling their tongues together in a wet kiss. He didn't care if Lambert was thinking of Eskel's fingers inside him, he was kissing Geralt, letting him take what he wanted. They kissed all the time, but he always wanted more... it never felt like enough.</p><p>“We have to get you ready,” Eskel said. “I want to do something special tonight.”</p><p>Lambert chuckled, biting Geralt's lip before leaning back into Eskel. Geralt held tight, supporting him and pressing kisses down his chest. “Last time you wanted to do something <em>special</em>, you put both your cocks in me. Going for a third this time?”</p><p>“Shush. Look at Geralt.” Lambert turned his gaze back to Geralt and got hungry kisses in return. Baby wolf lapped at his lips, but let Geralt do as he pleased, sucking on two fingers when they were offered.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned. “I love watching you suck me like that.”</p><p>Eskel must've done something particularly good with Lambert's ass, because his cock jerked and his hips rolled, teeth biting down on Geralt's fingers ever so. “Sorry,” he gasped. “Eskel's fucking—ah, shit—Eskel's got three fingers in my ass.”</p><p>“So? You can take three.” Geralt went back to kissing, snagging Lambert's lips only to have him pull away again.</p><p>“I know I can, but for what? We're fucking in here?”</p><p>“No,” Eskel said. “Something special, I told you.”</p><p>Lambert groaned and dropped his head onto Geralt's shoulder, relaxing into the fingers spreading him wide. “I know how big you are,” he whispered when he felt the tip of Eskel's pinkie nudge his hole. “I don't need all that.”</p><p>“Yes you do.” Eskel's words had a finality to them and Lambert didn't ask again, he just shivered and shook, leaning into Geralt. Whenever his hand drifted down to try and touch himself, Eskel slapped it away. “Later, you'll see.” It seemed like Eskel took forever carefully stretching Lambert, though they all knew he was just playing with his hole, two fingers, three, back to two, then four, stretching until he moaned and shook. “Geralt,” he said after a few more long minutes. “Pull him off, give our baby what he wants.”</p><p>Water wasn't the best lubricant, but sometimes rough was good, and after the teasing Eskel gave him, Lambert was ready to go off. Geralt wrapped a hand around him and stroked, grabbing a plush bottom lip between his teeth. Lambert moaned into the kiss and let Geralt swipe his tongue into his mouth. He jumped an octave in pitch when he came, milky come blooming through the water before dissipating, the magic that kept the spring clean already working.</p><p>He went loose-limbed in Geralt's arms and turned back to Eskel. “I thought you said something special? Not that I'm complaining, but I've had your fingers in me before.” Eskel silenced him with a look and they continued soaking, hands running all over. Geralt tried not to preen too much when Lambert licked at his neck and hugged him closer.</p><p>When Eskel decided it was time to go upstairs, Lambert made no arguments, though he complained as he walked, a little bowlegged. “Trying to get your whole hand in me?”</p><p>The moment they crossed into the bedroom, he hooked a hand around the back of Lambert's neck, pulling him in until their foreheads rested together, lips almost touching. “Yes, I'm going to put my whole hand inside you while you lay on your daddy. I want you to look into his eyes as I push into you. Does that sound good? Is that what our baby wants?”</p><p>Geralt and Lambert gasped for different reasons. Lambert's eyes went wide and his eyes snapped to Eskel's hand, taking in the size of it for perhaps the first time. “You want me to take all that?” Lambert's voice was no higher when they played, he kept his deep, masculine register, but there was a softness to it that made Geralt want to melt around him and never let go.</p><p>“Yeah, all of it. I think you can. You take both of our cocks like you were made to hold us together, this will be so easy for you.” In a way, Lambert did hold them together, truly, deeply, he was the rock Eskel and Geralt attached themselves to during the long, harsh year.</p><p>After the invasion, and sometimes even now, Geralt and Eskel woke in the night, shaking with dreams soaked in blood, the loss of their pack howling through the emptiness left inside. Winters for them used to be filled with warm beds and warm brothers, all purring softly as Geralt and Eskel focused their intense attention on them. Frank called Geralt daddy too, and Glen begged so pretty for Eskel's cock, “Want you and Daddy Geralt...”</p><p>Lambert's love, his soft eyes and warm skin tethered them to this world when all their other ropes had been severed. Some nights, Lambert was the only thing standing between Geralt, Eskel, and oblivion. If he said no all those years ago, shunned their company... Eskel knew he wouldn't have survived this long, Geralt probably following soon after.</p><p>Geralt hid his face, groaning for a different reason. All the long years they'd been together, Eskel was Lambert's comfort, holding him through an intense scene, licking away his tears while Geralt did the <em>work</em> of pleasuring. He hardly ever got to watch the euphoria slowly wash across his face, and now, Eskel gave him that chance.</p><p>Getting himself together, Geralt buried his face in Lambert's neck, wrapping his arms around him and pulling them closer. “I'd like that. I'd like that so much, baby, watching your daddy be so good to you. You're so beautiful when you let go like that.”</p><p>Leaning back into his arms, Lambert nuzzled him. “Yeah, I like that. We can try.”</p><p>Eskel arranged them onto the bed and a little thrill passed through Geralt when he found himself in Eskel's usual spot, Lambert's slim hips sliding between his hands like they belonged there. They knew the routine so well, Eskel didn't have to tell Lambert what to do, he simply leaned forward, kissing Geralt, letting scarred hands comb through his hair.</p><p>“I love you so much, baby,” Geralt whispered. Still wet from the hot spring, Lambert's hair curled and twisted up his nose. He didn't even care, not when he had their baby wolf in his arms, smiling for him, purring for him. And sure, Lambert shook and trembled as Eskel worked away behind him, losing himself with each thrust or added finger, but Lambert's eyes—when they weren't closed in pleasure—were on him the whole time.</p><p>With one arm around his back, he cupped Lambert's face with the other hand, kissing him breathless between whispered words. “My baby wolf, so good for me, letting me love you.”</p><p>“Mmm, yes, I like it here.” He rubbed his face through Geralt's chest hair and they both whined, a pure expression of relief and joy.</p><p>Geralt tried to let their hearts fall into the same rhythm, but it was difficult. Eskel was... distracting.</p><p>The first three fingers were no problem, nothing Lambert hadn't had before. When Eskel's pinkie started pushing in, he tensed in Geralt's arms, moving forward a bit to get away from the too full feeling. But Geralt held him steady. “Daddy's got you, just relax.”</p><p>“Daddy's hands are so big. I don't think I can—”</p><p>“Of course you can. Your body is amazing. It always opens up for us exactly how we need to give you what you need.”</p><p>Lambert bit his lip and willed his body to hold still. Geralt stroked his back, gentling him through it. He gasped when the ridges of Eskel's knuckles breached him. “Fuck, daddy—”</p><p>Geralt was right there, kissing him, licking along his bottom lip, dividing his attention for the moment. “Thank you baby, thank you for trying new things with us. We only want to make you happy. Do you like how Eskel's hand feels inside you?”</p><p>“It's—ngh—” Lambert took a few deep breaths, acclimating to the new stretch. He let his head go limp, resting on Geralt's shoulder. “It's so much.”</p><p>“Hmm, more than both our cocks?”</p><p>“Uh, fuck, I don't know.”</p><p>Eskel leaned down and kissed the small of his back. “You're doing so good.” The powerful muscles of Lambert's body would crush a lesser man's hand, but Eskel was fine, all five of his fingers were fucking inside, and he watched in awe as that gaping hole swallowed his knuckles. One day, he wanted to get as far as his wrist, but it was enough for now. “That's it, baby, that's all I'm going to give you tonight. Do you want to come? Do you want Geralt to help you come?”</p><p>“Yeah. I do, fuck...” Lambert's legs shook, his whole body trembling. It only took a few tugs for him to spill across Geralt's chest, moaning so loud, they'd definitely wake Vesemir. Geralt silenced him with a kiss, letting Lambert bite down on his tongue to find some sense of balance, lost as he was in a sea of intense pleasure.</p><p>Loose from his first orgasm, and now his second, Eskel's hand slipped out easy enough, making them both gasp, Lambert at the new emptiness, Eskel at the beautiful sight in front of him, Lambert's absolutely fucked out body, open and wet and wonderful. He peppered kisses over the small of his back. “Thank you for trying, baby. Thank you for doing things we like.”</p><p>“You didn't—didn't come.” Swaying, Lambert could not longer keep himself upright and collapsed onto Geralt.</p><p>“Oh, don't you worry baby.”</p><p>It didn't take long for Geralt to come, or Eskel. They both spurted across Lambert's back, making sure he not only felt them, but smelled them as well. He was theirs and they were his, forever...</p><p>Lambert was asleep in minutes, dazed and now exhausted. The satisfying ache inside him coupled with the smell of Geralt and Eskel's spend still on his skin lowered him into that calm, floaty mental space where he could just drift away... knowing a pair of strong arms would be there to hold him tight. Tonight, they were Geralt's strong arms.</p><p>Eskel cleaned Lambert and tended to his needs while Geralt held him, petting his baby's hair. “Did that make you feel better?” he asked.</p><p>“Hmm...” Geralt grunted. After another moment of silence, Lambert's soft breaths filling the room, Geralt actually answered the question. “Yes. I loved it. Thank you. But I—” Suddenly, his vision blurred, tears welling fast. He held Lambert tighter to his chest, drawing a sleepy moan from his baby wolf as he squeezed a little too hard. “I don't want him to wake up and beg to be back in your arms. I don't want him to only come to me when you tell him to.”</p><p>The words were barely out of his mouth and Eskel was there, resting their foreheads together, tangling his fingers in Geralt's hair. “That's not going to happen. Not if this is what you need. That's the deal, remember? We all get what we need. I promise, he won't push you away in the morning.” A soft kiss brushed his wet lips, Eskel's tongue licking away the salt he found there. “And neither will I.”</p><p>Eskel's arms were big and he managed to wrap them both up, Geralt holding Lambert's sleeping body as Eskel held him. The sudden, overwhelming emotion slowly ebbed away and Geralt fell asleep, his nose buried in Lambert's hair, a strong heart beating under his fingers.</p><hr/><p>As usual, there was no discussion—well, no deep discussion—and it sort of felt wrong, but also so very right. He and Eskel never needed heavy words to tell each other what they wanted, a look, or a few whispered requests were enough. Lambert had been with them long enough to move with them, reacting to any difference he saw in his daddies, all of them adjusting around one another. He saw Eskel pushing him to kiss Geralt, touch him more, face him while the made love, and soon he started doing it on his own, licking and sucking with equal enthusiasm.</p><p>The real test came the first time he bucked them that winter. No matter how many kisses they gave him, how many times they filled his hole and his mouth with come, or told him how much they loved him and spoiled him rotten, Lambert needed to push back. Settled between them after a night filled with satisfying fucking, Eskel dozing and Geralt's lazy fingers trailing down his back, he started to fidget. Geralt's soft fingers became a little more rigid, holding Lambert in place, but the fidgeting continued. He rearranged the pillows, turned over three times, and finally, he wiggled enough to knee Eskel in the balls.</p><p>“Fuck,” he gasped, the air punched out of him.</p><p>With a sigh in his heart, Geralt grabbed Lambert's shoulder, pushing him down on the bed. Much to his surprise, Eskel shouldered him out of the way, hands grabbing slim hips and rolling Lambert onto his belly, Eskel's firm hand coming down on his cheeks. “You're not using your words, what do you need?” Lambert blinked, shocked to feel Eskel's hand punishing him for his restlessness.</p><p>Their bed was the calm center of the world in winter, if Lambert needed something, he was supposed to ask and his daddies would give it to him. They weren't difficult rules, but sometimes, Lambert didn't want to ask... sometimes, he needed to be a brat. And then Geralt swooped in to pull him back down, ground him in their bed again, letting Eskel kiss away the sting in his cheeks. But it was Eskel pulling him down this time. Lambert's cock swelled at the second hit that came, “Daddy!” he gasped.</p><p>“What do you need?” Eskel asked, his voice as soft as ever, fingers resting on heated, red skin. “Tell us what you need, baby, we can't help if you don't use your words.”</p><p>It took another moment for Lambert to make his mind focus. Eskel gave him all the time he needed. Finally, he hung his head, burying his face into the pillows. “I can't sleep, I want more, but I don't want to be greedy. You're tired...”</p><p>Eskel's eyes flashed to Geralt, and he moved in to comfort. Sure, it had never been his role before, but he'd watched Eskel handle Lambert a thousand times, he knew what to say. With a steady hand on the back of his neck, he turned Lambert's eyes to lock with his. “If you need more, baby, of course you can have more. Want to ride your daddy?”</p><p>The faintest tinge of pink bloomed high on Lambert's cheeks. Though Eskel liked to lay back and settle Lambert across his lap, Geralt was usually behind him, holding him in, he didn't get much of a chance to let loose and set the pace. It was a treat to be sure, but one that wouldn't tire Geralt out even more. He had to admit, he was pretty fucked out, but if Lambert wanted—if Lambert <em>asked</em> for what he needed—there was no reason they couldn't go again tonight. “Yes, yeah, I wanna ride you.”</p><p>“Alright, that wasn't so hard.” He kissed those enticing lips before pulling back. “But first, you want to put on a little show for us? Get your daddies nice and worked up.”</p><p>Climbing to his feet, Lambert licked his lips as Geralt and Eskel got in place, their heads leaned together, looking up at him, <em>watching</em>. A spark shot straight to his cock, hand supporting the base, putting himself on display as he preened, raising his other arm above his head and flexing. Showing off for his daddies.</p><p>Geralt ran a hand up his calf, all the way to the inside of his thigh. “Mmm, so perfect. Turn around baby, show us your pretty ass.”</p><p>As soon as Lambert's eyes were turned away, Eskel licked Geralt's ear, a silent <em>I told you, he loves you too</em>, and they watched as Lambert shimmied, parting his cheeks, showing everything: his tight little hole, still shiny with salve, his balls and cock hanging like the ripest fruit just waiting to be plucked...</p><p>Eskel stayed close as Lambert slicked Geralt's cock and climbed on, hips rolling, guiding their pace. He was there, but he didn't interfere, just watched as Geralt gazed at Lambert, their eyes locked together until they both came. Finally sated, their baby wolf was all sweet smiles again, cozying between them for the night.</p><p>Though Geralt continued to have his doubts—what was the life of a Witcher if not one filled with doubt? where would his next meal come from, would the contractor pay, he was used to it—he relished every moment Lambert came to him first, then to Eskel, rubbing their noses together or giving sweet kisses. Even in the hot spring, he started asking Geralt to hold him while Eskel washed them. It felt good, it felt right, it felt like what he and Eskel used to have when the castle was full.</p><p>They tried not to talk about the old days, too many sad memories to sour their winter comfort, but he and Eskel were a team; whenever a brother needed somewhere to rest their head, a moment where they didn't have to fucking think another thought, everyone knew to come to Geralt and Eskel. They pulled many a Witcher into their bed, whispering “good boy, beautiful boy,” into scarred skin as they made love. Frank and Osbert, Glen and sometimes even Remus needed a break from the shit show that was their lives. Geralt and Eskel took care of them... and now, they took care of Lambert. Together.</p><hr/><p>There was a storm coming. They all knew it was a fucking terrible idea, but the last good hunting before the dead of winter was almost at an end... Geralt wouldn't be gone a whole day, he promised. Crossbow in hand, Lambert fidgeted against Eskel as they lingered in the front hall. It was before dawn, they shouldn't be up, he tried to push them back into bed but for once, Eskel was as stubborn as Lambert.</p><p>“I'll be fine,” Geralt said, rechecking his gear. He'd be back before sunset, still, it never hurt to pack emergency rations. “That big herd of deer that live in the valley are moving on soon, I'll pick off a big buck, give us meat for a while and help us wait out the blizzards.” They all knew the seasonal changes of the valley better than they knew their potion ingredients; the big herd that made their home nearby always moved on before the blizzards hit... Geralt had to go, it was their last chance to stock up.</p><p>“Be careful,” Lambert said, his voice much softer than usual, almost like the way he spoke when it was just them together in bed.</p><p>Geralt's heart flipped around in his chest at the tone and it took all his self control not to lunge across the few steps separating them and wrap him up. “I will. Promise. I'll be back before sunset.”</p><p>Geralt was not back before sunset. Lambert had walked around all day with a stone of worry in his gut; the storm was too close, the wind too wild, he shouldn't have gone. They could stretch their rations, they'd done it before... “He's fine,” Eskel said, trying to calm him without resorting to the methods he knew worked, not at the dinner table, and definitely not in front of Vesemir. “There are plenty of caves, he probably rested in one for the night.”</p><p>Golden eyes rimmed with tears burned up at him. “He promised he'd be back. He <em>promised</em>.”</p><p>Lambert didn't sleep that night, and neither did Eskel, both listening as the storm finally blew in around them.</p><hr/><p>Lambert started getting restless before dawn and Eskel didn't have the heart to pull him back into bed. A firm hand usually tethered him to the ground, reminded him they were safe here, but it was hard to convince him of that safety when one of their number was gone. <em>Probably found shelter in a cave</em>, Eskel told himself as he stroked Lambert's hair, trying not to listen to the too fast heart beating against his. <em>Storms move fast, it'll be gone by tomorrow, he'll be back</em>.</p><p>Lambert took to pacing the front hall. He probably would've slept by the doors if Eskel didn't pull him upstairs. “He's fine,” he whispered into soft hair, petting and rubbing, trying any method to bring comfort.</p><p>Finally, the night came when he simply wouldn't go to bed. Snarling and growling, he pulled away from Eskel and spat at Vesmeir's feet. “He promised! He's coming back!” Hands fisted in his hair and pulled helplessly. Lambert continued to pace.</p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Vesemir dragged one of the benches from the dining hall towards the front doors, sitting heavily. “Then we all wait.” Eskel sat with Vesemir, his leg bouncing and twitching as Lambert paced...</p><p>The wind howled so loud outside the old stone walls, they almost missed it. Lambert slammed to a stop, eyes snapping to the front doors. He reached out a shaking hand to open one just as they cracked open on their own, a snow covered arm reaching towards the warmth. Lambert shrieked and pulled Geralt through the doors, then threw him onto the floor. “Ah, fuck,” he grunted.</p><p>Lambert didn't care. He saw the rabbits hanging from Geralt's belt, and knew there was probably at least one knife strapped to his back, but he didn't fucking care. Burying his face into Geralt's neck, he let go of the sob he'd been holding for days. “<em>Daddy</em>,” he whined. “You're safe.”</p><p>Relief, panic, and shock flooded Eskel, he didn't know where to look—enjoy the sight of his lovers tangled together on the floor, Geralt alive and safe after days of worry—or to check Vesemir's reaction at hearing Lambert call Geralt <em>daddy</em>. He had to know, they weren't exactly quiet when they fucked, but there was a definite difference between a suspicion, and knowing beyond the shadow of a doubt. Lambert just removed any doubt, a moment of passion he'd regret later.</p><p>Vesemir pressed his lips together and nodded. “Good to see you safe, Wolf. Get him warm, you two, I'll heat up some dinner.” He turned and walked back into the large dining hall to reheat the remains of their evening meal.</p><p>Before Eskel could spend too long marveling at what the fuck just happened, a hand pulled him down onto the floor. He found himself crushed in Lambert's arms along with Geralt. “You can't do that again.” His voice was calmer now, but his heart still raced. “You have to come back to us. Understand?”</p><p>“Yes baby.” Geralt carded his fingers through Lambert's hair, burying his nose in the soft tresses after too many days away. He was stupid, he got caught out in a storm, but he never expected this kind of home coming. Whatever uncertainty lingered in his heart vanished the second those amber eyes locked on him—usually angry and slanted with a glare, but always soft and loving when it counted.</p><p>Geralt let Eskel and Lambert pull him to his feet and get some warm dinner in him. Later, they crawled into bed, Lambert attached to him like a limpet. “Yes,” Geralt said before Eskel could even ask. “This is everything I wanted.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know fisting is an uncommon kink to pop up in fics, and I'm sorry if I was kind of brief on that actual sex act; that scene was supposed to be about the connection between Geralt and Lambert and that's what I wanted to highlight. I hope it was still hot enough to stand up to my usual standards :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Spelled so only I could open it. The raven was completely conjured too, no way to trace it. He was careful, spent a pretty amount of coin on it.” Add in Lambert's letter, short though it was, two expensive spells must've cost Geralt a whole season's earnings.</p><p>Well, if he tried that fucking hard to tell them about this Jaskier, he must be serious, and if Lambert knew anything about the White Wolf, it was that he didn't half ass anything. He didn't know if he could share them with another baby wolf, but another man to love and care for him, giving Geralt and Eskel a break, he saw the appeal in that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is much longer than the others, I didn't mean to get so off course, but considering the deep, complete relationship I built up between Geralt, Eskel and Lambert, adding Jaskier required some mental gymnastics on my part. There's a little negotiating here, a lot of getting to know one another, and a discussion of safe words, but other than that, please assume everything else has been negotiated off screen. I get in the weeds with too much talk and I didn't want this to get too far away from the main point: they're all here to spoil Lambert, and it'll be great.</p><p>Since I didn't plan for this to have chapters, Lambert didn't have a safe word before. I had it in my mind that, with their heightened senses, Geralt and Eskel could smell when he was in distress, so while is might not seem safe, sane, consensual from a human perspective, that really did gel with my personal headcanons about Witchers.</p><p>Anyways, please enjoy, this will be the last chapter, Lambert already has two daddies and now he gets a third, I don't think he'd know what to do with any more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The raven came out of nowhere and stopped right in front of Lambert, it's foot extended, wings flapping irately. He stopped in the middle of the road (it was empty, any cart that pulled up suddenly and yelled at him for blocking could bite him) and blinked at the bird. Emotionless black eyes blinked back at him, hopping closer, with the message.</p><p>Who the fuck had enough coin to send him a message? Who the fuck cared enough to send him a message out on The Path? The only two people on the Continent who cared about Lambert would see him in a few weeks time, any news could wait until then. Unless... it couldn't.</p><p>Hands shaking now, he pulled the message from the bird's leg and watched it disappear—puff of smoke, poof. <em>Expensive spell... shit</em>. Lambert unfolded the small note and saw a few calm words written in Geralt's steady hand.</p><p>
  <em>Lambert, I'm bringing a guest this winter, I want us all to have a good season together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Geralt</em>
</p><p>That was it, the whole message. Lambert turned the paper over, but there was nothing else. A handful of words, not hint that something might be wrong... But Geralt had never brought a guest before. None of them had. After Kaer Seren fell, Coën spent some winters with them, but that wasn't the same, he had nowhere else to go, a guest was... different. And if Geralt was bringing someone, did that mean he didn't want Lambert that year? Didn't need his baby wolf?</p><p>Pushing the thoughts down, he folded the letter and put it in his pocket, walking on. There were still a few weeks left before he had to turn towards Kaer Morhen, he couldn't think of Geralt and Eskel on The Path, he needed to stay focused. Yet for the next few weeks, the crumpled message lingered in his pocket like a stone. The short message Geralt went to great expense to send to him; enchanted ravens were one thing, trained by kitchen witches to find anyone, but a full on manifested raven? Fuck, that was a lot of coin for Geralt to drop just to give Lambert a heads up they weren't going to be together this winter.</p><p><em>I want us to have a good season together.</em> Together. Did he mean—no. Lambert pushed the thoughts down again. Whoever Geralt brought to fuck or just to play Gwent with—Lambert met Zoltan a few seasons ago, “Geralt's kin? Ah, he's a good lad. You play Gwent?” —it didn't matter, Geralt and Eskel would always be with him. They promised. They'd work it out, he was sure of it.</p><hr/><p>For the first time he could remember, Lambert arrived home before Geralt. Eskel was waiting for him in the front hall and with a sigh of relief, he fell into his arms, letting the tension bleed out of his shoulders for the first time in weeks. “You get a letter?” Eskel mumbled into his hair, licking his ear in comfort. As soon as they got upstairs, there'd be more soft touches and bedroom eyes, but here in the front hall, licks and nips were acceptable, they were Wolves after all.</p><p>“Yeah, a vague fucking letter.” Eskel scooped up his bags and led them up the stairs to Lambert's room, strong arm around his hips. The second the door closed behind them, Lambert buried his face in Eskel's neck. “Daddy, does this mean he doesn't want me?”</p><p>“No, baby.” Eskel squeezed him closer. “Let's get you out of your travel clothes and we'll look at the letter I got. I think it'll make you feel better.”</p><p>Lambert spread his arms and let Eskel pull him out of his clothes. Experienced fingers opened the ties of his traveling cloak before plucking at the buckles of his armor, depositing it gently on the floor. When Lambert's soft linen shirt was left—the layer closest to his skin—Eskel took a moment to slide his hands over biceps and down his back. “You're so strong,” he whispered as he squeezed, appreciating the muscles. “But even strong wolves need a little care. Will you let me take care of you this winter?”</p><p>It was a promise they always made, as soon as they were all home, Eskel or Geralt would pull him into their arms, whispering the request into his skin, “Let us take care of you...” But it was only Eskel this time. Geralt was still on his way.</p><p>“Yes,” Lambert whispered. The answer felt a little dry on his tongue. He didn't want to be greedy, but he should have two sets of hands massaging him, carefully opening his breeches and reaching in, caressing his cock and balls before someone knelt down to remove his boots. But it was just Eskel, and Lambert felt... incomplete. “Please do.”</p><p>Once he was stripped to his shirt and smalls, Eskel pulled them together, kissing deep, spending a long moment licking into Lambert's mouth. Lambert opened his lips wide and let him invade, he would let his daddies do anything, touch him however they wanted, as long as they promised to love him</p><p>Though he wanted more (he always wanted more) he let Eskel pull them over to the chair in front of the fire. The letter was waiting on the small reading table, much larger than the one Lambert got. Eskel made sure to settle him in his lap before reaching for the paper, opening it up so they could both read.</p><p>
  <em>Eskel, I love you.</em>
</p><p>A breath caught in Lambert's throat. They said those words all the time, whispered “I love you baby” in his ear as he fell asleep, in the hot spring as they all lazed around; there was no shortage of love in their lives during the winter, it's what kept them all sane enough to face the lonely year. Yet seeing it in ink like that, where anyone else might find it, it felt brazen. Witchers carefully hid their emotions from the world, the idea that Geralt pressed ink to paper in full view of the world and wrote of his love was... fuck, Lambert didn't know what that was. He gripped tighter to Eskel and kept reading.</p><p>
  <em>Do you remember Braham? Remember what he taught us?</em>
</p><p>“Who's Braham?” Lambert asked.</p><p>Eskel didn't answer at first, closing his eyes and thinking back to their mentor. He never taught them sword work or potions, only a few classes above, Braham wasn't old enough to be an instructor, but he instructed Geralt and Eskel in other ways. After noticing more than a few brothers tripping from their room, warm, happy smiles crossing their faces, he entered their shared chamber himself to find the two young wolves—barely three years on The Path—curled into each other, exhausted by the care they offered so freely.</p><p>To this day, Eskel remembered the strong hand that carded through his hair. “You cannot pour from an empty cup.” Stripping his shirt, Braham crawled in bed between them, holding Geralt in one strong arm, Eskel in the other, bringing their heads to rest on his wide chest. “Sleep, pups, tomorrow I'll give you what you need.”</p><p>Before that day, the only cock Eskel had ever taken was Geralt's, yet Braham was an equally tender lover, sitting them across his lap, letting them ride him. His lessons in how to love came between shattering orgasms. “Lay back, let him ride you,” he told Eskel as Geralt bounced up and down on his cock. “Any Wolf who seeks your comfort wants to please you as well. Let them. A soft touch is as reassuring as soft words. Pet his hair... yes, good pup. You take care of him and I'll take care of you.”</p><p>The Path claimed Braham a few years before the fanatics invaded; Geralt and Eskel spent a full season mourning him, finding comfort only in each other. They took his lessons and spread them, always giving to those who needed them, but not draining themselves dry. It was balancing act, but balance was almost as important as anything else they did together.</p><p>Eskel ran his nose up Lambert's neck and sighed. “Braham taught me and Geralt how to take care of any boy or baby who might need us. He taught us how to love without destroying ourselves.” For surely, they would've burned out soon enough. So many came to Geralt and Eskel in the winter, half the Witchers above them, even more from the class below them once they returned from the hardship of the world. He remembered so many trembling lips.</p><p>“Please, I, I can't sleep, please...” Those poor boys only needed someone to pet their hair and whisper how they were good Wolves, not the monsters the world made them out to be. With Geralt and Eskel spooned around them, many a Witcher found restful sleep, and it was Braham who gave them the tools to make sure they didn't lose themselves in the process of healing another.</p><p>Lambert turned his face into Eskel, breathing in his woodsy musk. He knew about the others, heard the rumors about what the golden boys of Kaer Morhen could do for a Witcher in need, but that was all in the past. Geralt seemed to want to bring that back into their present.</p><p>They continued reading.</p><p>
  <em>I met someone, a bard named Jaskier. He's different, and he reminds me of Braham, the way he used to hold you. There was a contract, mayor refused to pay, we were low on rations and I couldn't provide.</em>
</p><p>Eskel pressed his lips into a tight line. That was Geralt's biggest hang up—unable to provide, be it comfort or food, if he felt like he wasn't taking care of those around them, he fell to pieces. Eskel had picked up those pieces enough times after a bad session, where Frank couldn't drag his mind away from the blood behind his eyes, unable to calm no matter what they did. Geralt burrowed into Eskel's arms, decrying his failure. “You didn't fail, we can't help everyone.” Eskel hated seeing Geralt like that, and if he found someone to support him as well... maybe this guest wasn't all bad.</p><p><em>Jaskier held me until I stopped panicking. A fucking human, Eskel, holding a Witcher. He said I was good and strong and sweet and all I could fucking think of was you and Braham, holding me together. I want to bring him home. I want you and Lambert to feel him too. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work, but I </em> <em> <b>want</b> </em> <em> it to work. I'll see you in a few weeks. Love, Geralt.</em></p><p>Eskel held the letter as Lambert read it again and again. He waited patiently, trailing his fingers under Lambert's shirt, brushing the soft hair on the small of his back. “Tell me what's going on, baby, talk to me,” he finally asked.</p><p>“Did he—” Lambert cut himself off. He tried again. “Did he really send this to you?” It was Geralt's writing alright, but the detail in it, the mortifying idea of someone intercepting this letter, knowing all their secrets... How could Geralt be so careless with their relationship? Is that even what this was?</p><p>Eskel nodded. “Spelled so only I could open it. The raven was completely conjured too, no way to trace it. He was careful, spent a pretty amount of coin on it.” Add in Lambert's letter, short though it was, two expensive spells must've cost Geralt a whole season's earnings.</p><p>Well, if he tried that fucking hard to tell them about this Jaskier, he must be serious, and if Lambert knew anything about the White Wolf, it was that he didn't half ass anything. He didn't know if he could share them with another baby wolf, but another man to love and care for him, giving Geralt and Eskel a break, he saw the appeal in that.</p><p>“We'll talk about it when he gets here,” Lambert said.</p><p>“I'm sure we will.” Rolling the letter up and setting it aside safely, Eskel nudged him over to the bed, stopping to strip them both before laying down, blanketing his body over Lambert's. Their lips met and Eskel took a long moment to taste the lips he'd missed all year. “He's probably traveling slower with a human, means I get you all to myself for tonight. Won't that be nice, baby?”</p><p>“Yeah, I want you all to myself.” Lambert thrust their cocks together, smiling as Eskel's eyes closed in bliss. His daddies worked so hard to make him happy, the least he could do was return the favor.</p><p>As soon as Eskel reached for their tin of slick, Lambert stopped him. “Roll over. I want to give you something.” Arching an eyebrow, Eskel went easy enough, laying on his back and letting Lambert arrange them.</p><p>Nipping and licking on his way down, Lambert soon found his way towards his goal: Eskel's cock. Heavy and dripping, it was perfect. He spent months dreaming about that cock, how it felt in his mouth, heavy and satisfying, how it filled his ass like they were made for each other. Hands down, his favorite part of every winter was the first night he held Eskel and Geralt inside of him. The thought of a third man watching them, seeing how good Lambert was, how good he was at taking care of both his daddies, sent a spark down his spine and straight to his cock. He wrapped his lips around the fat head and Eskel moaned. Lambert moaned too, getting lost for the first time that season in the smell and feel of his daddy.</p><hr/><p>Lambert spotted Geralt on the mountain. It wasn't like he was looking, just a few glances out the windows every once in a while... He saw the guest too, this Jaskier, but he only had eyes for Geralt, his white hair so striking even against the sparse snow. They day they arrived outside the gates, Eskel grabbed Lambert and they went down together.</p><p>They usually had their reunions in the front hall, but Lambert was too anxious to see Geralt, figure out what the hell his letters meant. The gates opened and they rode through, Geralt jumping down from Roach's back as soon as he laid eyes on them. He reached for Lambert, then Eskel, pulling them in, bumping their noses together. It was too cold to kiss but that didn't mean he didn't want to. They spent a long moment locked in each other's arms and a little more of the tension in Lambert's chest ebbed away.</p><p>Jaskier waited patiently, holding Roach's reigns and their bags, smiling politely. When they finally pulled apart, his eyes went wide when they landed on Lambert. “Fuck you're beautiful—I mean—” he cleared his throat, biting the inside of his cheek and straightening up. “Hello, my name is Jaskier. Geralt has told me a lot about you two, I hope we'll be fast friends this winter.”</p><p>Geralt squeezed tight to Lambert, nosing at his neck one more time before tugging them all towards the doors. “Let's get inside.”</p><p>Vesemir met them in the hall and greeted Jaskier before shooing them away. “I have to finish dinner and you three need to... catch up.” Lambert hid his face in Eskel's neck and they all walked away. He was fine, their relationship was an open secret, but the addition of the human heart beating quick and excited so near made things <em>different</em>. He wasn't sure if it was the good kind of different, not yet at least.</p><p>The bard seemed nice, respectful of Geralt, but still gave him shit, “Yes, I will be playing for us this winter. Stop complaining about my singing, you know you love it,” he'd be a good drinking buddy, no question. Lambert was less sure about going to bed with him. Not until he got more information out of Geralt.</p><p>Normally, they all headed down to Geralt's room to start the year off right. Lambert and Eskel had been sleeping in Lambert's bed, it felt strange being in the big bed without its proper owner, though that room might as well belong to all of them by now. This time, Geralt stopped them all at the top of the stairs and pointed Jaskier down the hall. “Go to my room and put your things away. We'll be there in a minute, I need to talk to Eskel and Lambert first.”</p><p>There was no pouting, no posturing the way he'd seen humans act when denied something they wanted, Jaskier simply nodded. “I'll see you in a few moments.” He threw another glance at Lambert, actually licking his lips, before heading towards Geralt's room and shutting the door behind him.</p><p>As soon as they were alone again, Geralt gathered Lambert to his chest, kissing him deeply. A warm tongue swiped across his bottom lip, requesting permission, and boy did Lambert give it, opening his mouth and letting Geralt take what he wanted, a little more worry floating away. Even if Jaskier did split Geralt's attention from him this year, he could always count on his daddy giving him what he needed.</p><p>Once they were in Lambert's room, Geralt pushed him against the door, kissing deep, letting his hands rove all over. Eskel stepped up behind him and quickly stripped Geralt out of his cloak and armor, leaving nothing but soft linen and hard muscles for Lambert to hold tight to. “I missed you, baby,” he growled, licking across Lambert's jaw and relishing the burn of stubble against his tongue. “Did you get my letter?”</p><p>“Yes, but I don't understand. You want him to... you want me to fuck him too?”</p><p>Geralt shook his head and licked up the side of his neck, spreading his scent in a way he knew calmed them all. “We can work up to that, if you want. But baby, he's so good, he loves Witchers, and I just want someone else to take care of you, take care of us.” With Lambert in his arms, they all sat on the bed, Geralt and Eskel discussing while Lambert breathed in their mixing scents again, fingers absently playing with Geralt's hair.</p><p>“Why do you want him with us?” Eskel cut straight through to the meat of the matter. They hadn't needed anyone else for years. Yes, they had a few dalliances on The Path, mostly whores, but some women who were too magnetic to ignore, it all still paled in comparison to their winter bed. “What makes him special? Braham was...”</p><p>“I know,” Geralt said. “It seems impossible. At first, he was just annoying, followed me, wouldn't leave me alone. But when it got bad, he was there. He knew how to touch me, and he knew what I needed.” Geralt closed his eyes and breathed Lambert in, cradling him ever closer. Eskel lifted Lambert's legs across his lap so they were both touching him; this conversation effected them all, but no one more than their baby wolf. “When I'm with Jaskier, I feel safe. I want you to feel that too, both of you.”</p><p>Eskel didn't say anything. The bed shifted and he leaned in; with his eyes closed, Lambert heard the soft, wet smacking as they kissed and he smiled. This was all he wanted, he waited all year to have his daddies with him, and now, there was a guest here to join them. If Jaskier made Geralt feel safe when the rest of the world wanted to kill him for his differences, Lambert couldn't push him away.</p><p>“I wanna talk to him,” Lambert whispered. Geralt and Eskel stilled. “Talk, and then we'll see where things go. Is that alright?”</p><p>“Yes, baby, that's perfect.”</p><p>They spent a few more minutes together on Lambert's bed. Geralt pushed him to straddle his legs and stripped his shirt, inspecting for any new scars. There was always at least one, usually more, and he lapped over them with his mouth, kissing them better. He wasn't there during the year to do it, so he'd make up for it now. By the time they were done reconnecting, Vesemir's shout of dinner rang through the halls. Hard and ready to go, they all trooped out into the hall, Geralt grabbing Jaskier from his room. The bard's hair was a little mussed from where he fell asleep on Geralt's bed, but he recovered quickly enough, telling Lambert about the Gwent deck he brought.</p><p>“Geralt said you're a shark, and let me tell you, you might have met your match in me.” Blue eyes sparkled and Lambert heard the statement under those banal words. They'd have to see about that, wouldn't they?</p><p>They all got along just fine, Jaskier joking and laughing, listening raptly to the stories of The Path and adding a few of his own. He was excited to see the hot springs Geralt told him about. “I'm excited for many things this year,” he said. Vesemir rolled his eyes and stuffed another piece of bread in his mouth.</p><p>After dinner, Geralt threaded his fingers with Lambert's, tugging him up the stairs. Eskel had him alone for a few days and easily let him cuddle close to Geralt. While normally he'd watch his two loves together, enjoying the view, Eskel cast his shrewd gaze towards Jaskier. The bard didn't react when Geralt wrapped an arm around Lambert and pulled him in and nuzzled his neck. There were no snide remarks about “not so tough Witchers,” or the like. Even when Geralt extended his free hand back, rubbing Jaskier's shoulder, the human smiled before pushing Geralt's attention back towards Lambert.</p><p>As soon as the door to Geralt's room closed, the invisible change didn't come, Lambert stayed tight to his side, but he didn't relax the way he usually did, allowing himself to accept whatever attention Geralt and Eskel wanted to give him for the night. Because there was an extra set of eyes on him now, blue, not yellow.</p><p>Pulling Lambert's back to his chest, Geralt's lips danced up the side of his neck as he gave instructions. “Jaskier, sit on the bed.” With a nod, Jaskier went and sat, hungry eyes still on Lambert, and fuck if Lambert could look away from those eyes, so magnetic, locked on him, the love and attention radiating out almost too much. “Baby,” Geralt whispered, bringing his focus back. “Jaskier's been so good to me this year, I want him to be good to you too. Is that alright?”</p><p>He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “How good?”</p><p>“Amazing. It's hard to be without you and daddy all year, he made me feel like a person, not just a Witcher.”</p><p>Jaskier's lips parted, his eyes suddenly on Geralt. Eskel watched a few thoughts bloom in the bard's mind; Geralt was never open like this, not outside this room. He understood now, how serious it was that Geralt trusted him with his family, with the knowledge of their winter relationship. Eskel almost smiled as Jaskier processed this new information, his face as open as an old book with a worn spine, pages there to be flipped through at will.</p><p>Lambert saw it too, and nodded. “We can try. Slow at first, alright?”</p><p>“Yes. As slow as you want it, baby.” Geralt took another long moment to kiss Lambert breathless before turning to Eskel. “Are you willing to try too?”</p><p>Eskel nodded. “We go at Lambert's pace.” There would be more in depth discussion, it was necessary now that there was a human involved, someone who couldn't count on decades of knowing Lambert's every move and expression to read and anticipate what he needed from them. Jaskier looked to be an eager learner though.</p><p>Jaskier let go of a breath and nodded. “Right, good. Yes, we'll go at Lambert's pace, of course. What are the rules?”</p><p>“The rules are simple,” Eskel said. “Lambert tells us what he needs, he gets it. We don't deny him things, that's not what this is about. If he doesn't use his words to ask, he gets punished. You don't punish him, only we do. Nothing outside of this room unless he initiates. Clear?”</p><p>“Of course. I would never assume.” Jaskier's eyes slid back to Lambert, a sparkle of mischief in the blue gaze. “And what do you want tonight, dearest? Shall we start slow?”</p><p>Jaskier was already hard, and yeah, Lambert was hard too, but that was mostly down to Geralt's strong arms around him. He smelled it on Eskel as well, all of them so eager to be together, fall in bed like they normally did... Yet they still had to see how Jaskier fit. No time like the present to find out. “I want to see how good you are to him. He said you took care of him. Show me.”</p><p>“Your wish is my command.”</p><p>Geralt passed Lambert into Eskel's arms and walked over to the bed, kissing Jaskier like it was the most natural thing in the world. He didn't even hesitate, which said... a lot. There was a squishy arm chair in front of Geralt's fire, Eskel liked to sit there and watch them together, and now, he pulled them both into it, settling Lambert across his lap, opening the ties of his breeches as Jaskier did the same on the bed.</p><p>Nimble fingers stripped Geralt out of his clothes, tongue licking over every inch of newly exposed skin. Geralt was naked while Jaskier still had his breeches on, but open, the head of a fairly substantial cock poking out as he swallowed down Geralt's cock. “Fuck,” Lambert moaned just as Eskel started stroking him, matching Jaskier's movements. He started to squirm as he watched Jaskier's mouth travel all over, instantly locating every sensitive spot Lambert knew by heart. “Wanna feel you, daddy,” he whispered to Eskel, too soft for Jaskier to hear. In all honesty, he probably wasn't paying attention, completely focused on the Witcher under his hands, Geralt's eyes glazed and hazy already.</p><p>“Whatever you want, baby.” Eskel stripped them both and rested his hand at the base of Lambert's cock, letting him thrust up whenever he pleased.</p><p>It was quite a show. Jaskier seemed to be everywhere at once, licking Geralt from nipple to neck, one hand stroking while the other pushed his legs up and back, lightly teasing his hole. The moment Jaskier sank inside him—started fucking Geralt oh so tenderly—Lambert couldn't help the shocked gasp that fell from his lips. He watched Eskel and Geralt together, of course, when they were done with him, their baby wolf dozing in the bed, they turned to one another. Sometimes Geralt took care of Eskel, sometimes Eskel fucked Geralt, growling, “This cock is good enough for our baby, so it's good enough for you, fuck yes, it's good enough for you.”</p><p>“The best,” Geralt always grunted back. “You take care of me so good...”</p><p>Now Geralt was grunting into Jaskier's neck, teeth gently sliding over a delicate, unscarred skin. They soon found a rhythm, Jaskier's hands hooked under Geralt's knees, holding him open, supporting him as his hips snapped, relentless. Geralt took over stroking his own cock and Eskel's hand around Lambert sped up. He strained his ears to hear the filthy things Jaskier whispered into his skin.</p><p>“That's right, my beautiful Witcher, relax, I've got you. You don't need to worry. We'll have a nice relaxing winter, all of us wrapped up together. It'll be so sweet.” Jaskier pressed small kisses all down Geralt's neck before licking, nibbling his earlobe like any wolf. “Thank you for bringing me here, thank you for trusting me.”</p><p>Geralt's climax crashed over his face like a wave, brow tightening, eyes falling closed, lips parting as he moaned, bucking. Jaskier fucked him through it, waiting until Geralt was satisfied before pulling out and slumping on the bed, hard cock glistening with salve and precome welling at the tip. Blue eyes locked with Lambert's. “Well? Do you approve of how I treat him?”</p><p>Long fingers dragged up and down the inside of Geralt's surprisingly creamy thighs. Still shaking with the after shocks of his orgasm, he shivered under the touch, head dropping to the side to look at Eskel and Lambert. One snowy eyebrow arched. “What do you think?”</p><p>Lambert leaned back, brushing his lips against Eskel's ear to whisper. “Daddy, I want Jaskier's cock.”</p><p>A pleased purr rumbled from Eskel's chest. “Go get it, baby.”</p><p>Jaskier leaned back and watched Lambert crawl onto the bed, moving smooth and sinuous, like the predator they all truly were inside. He'd been invited into the wolves' den and he fully expected them to eat him alive this winter. Resting against Geralt's spread legs, they all watched Lambert wrap his fingers around Jaskier's oiled cock, stroking quickly. The first tug had him moaning, and it didn't take long for him to spill, legs shaking as stripe after stripe of come pumped over Lambert's fingers. It had been days, they couldn't stop for a fuck on the mountain, and being surrounded by three gorgeous men did things to him, wicked, delicious things.</p><p>Lambert's eyes immediately went to the pool of spend on Jaskier's stomach. “Finish the job, baby,” Geralt growled, eyes heavy with sleep after the thorough pounding Jaskier gave him. Jaskier trembled, cock still twitching and dripping, as Lambert licked up the stripes of come spread through the lovely hair on his stomach.</p><p>Now clean of every drop, Lambert rubbed his face through the thick hair that covered Jaskier. “Mmm, reminds me of you, daddy.” Resting his head on the quivering stomach, he looked at Eskel. “Come take care of me?”</p><p>A slow smirk spread across Eskel's lips and he stood up, cock hard and heavy, curving down under its own weight. Eskel's prick was impressive and for the moment, every eye in the room was on him. Crawling onto Geralt's large bed, he turned Lambert onto his back and settled between his legs. “Who am I to refuse such a kind request?”</p><p>Between the journey and the fucking, Geralt and Jaskier were spent. Geralt pulled the bard into his arms and they watched Eskel fuck into Lambert, both of them going off quickly; they weren't used to such an audience, and everyone felt the weight of Jaskier's gaze. As they settled into bed for the night, a little sore, sticky and definitely satisfied, Lambert fell asleep right away. It was a good sign, he trusted Jaskier enough to sleep near him, that was a lot when it came to Witchers.</p><p>“So,” Jaskier asked, keeping his voice low. Golden eyes shined like lamps in the fire light, Eskel stroking his fingers through Lambert's hair as Geralt cuddled Jaskier. “Did I pass the test?”</p><p>“Lambert's very important to us,” Eskel whispered. “Be good to him and you'll have no complaints from me.”</p><p>“Of course. You're all amazing. We're going to have a fabulous season.”</p><p>One successful scene didn't mean a winter of sexual satisfaction, but Eskel pushed those thoughts away for the night, nuzzling close to Lambert and drifting off.</p><hr/><p>There was a bit of a learning curve, Eskel expected nothing less. The first day Lambert wanted Jaskier, they were in the hot spring, the only other place soft voices and cries of daddy were truly acceptable. “I like the way he treats you, daddy,” he whispered into Geralt's neck as he straddled his lap, tongue licking all over. Geralt had his head tipped back, enjoying the soft attention while Eskel lingered on Lambert's other side, Jaskier near enough to touch, but not intrude. He was very keen for a human, picking up the dynamic of their relationship immediately. They were all present when they had sex, Jaskier was allowed to watch Geralt and Eskel take care of Lambert, but he hadn't been invited to join yet. That looked about to change.</p><p>“Good,” Geralt said. “That's why I brought him. He's nice to me, I want him to be nice to you too.”</p><p>“I want him tonight. Can I have him?” Though Lambert still lavished attention on Geralt—licking and kissing up his throat and pressing small pecks across his shoulders—his eyes were focused on Jaskier, and the bard looked back.</p><p>Geralt smiled. “Why don't you ask Jaskier?”</p><p>“Jaskier, will you fuck me tonight?”</p><p>Confident he'd been invited to join, Jaskier swam closer, putting one hand on the small of Lambert's back. “It would be my pleasure.” Eskel swam closer too, leaning on Geralt's shoulder as Jaskier captured Lambert's lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth and gently nipping with his teeth before releasing it. “What are your words, dearest?”</p><p>This gave him pause. “Uh, what do you mean?”</p><p>Before Jaskier could be too scandalized, Geralt spoke up. “A safe word, baby, when you need us to stop. Jaskier can't smell when you're hurt or upset, he needs you to say something. Pick a word that doesn't come up in normal conversation.”</p><p>Geralt dragged his fingers up Lambert's back, occasionally tangling with Jaskier's... it was quite distracting. He did rely on his daddies simply knowing his needs. “Speartip,” he said after a moment of thought. “But I don't think I'll need it.”</p><p>“Never hurts to be careful.” With that out of the way, Jaskier got down to the business of kissing Lambert breathless. By the time he dropped a hand between his legs to fondle his balls, Eskel moved them back upstairs, and he and Geralt watched Jaskier fuck into their baby wolf.</p><p>The bard threw his all into it, kissing every inch of scarred skin before he went towards the tin of salve. “You're so beautiful,” he whispered as he sank in oh so slow, Lambert already starting to shake. “Geralt told me how beautiful his baby was, and I almost didn't believe him. But you are... your skin, I could just sink my teeth in and eat you up.” His fingers slid down Lambert's legs, squeezing strong muscles. “So strong, so perfect.”</p><p>Lambert came with Jaskier's tongue in his mouth, muffling his cries, cock spurting all over his belly. Jaskier made sure Lambert was satisfied before pulling out, fisting his own cock, holding his legs open with his free hand. “Do you want more?” A weak nod and a whimper was all he needed and Jaskier grunted, spend splashing onto Lambert's stomach, adding to the mess already there. He ducked down and lapped up every drop, rubbing his nose in the cushiony layer of winter bulk they were all building. “Perfect, you were so perfect for me, thank you.”</p><p>Sometime later, Lambert asleep in Jaskier's arms, Eskel and Geralt hovering on the edge of sleep, the bard whispered. “He really is so beautiful.” The moment he passed out on top of the human, nose buried in his armpit to soak up his smell, Eskel couldn't contain his smile and he saw Jaskier wipe a small tear from his eye. “When Geralt invited me, I never imagined... thank you for sharing this with me.”</p><p>“Like I said, you treat him right, we'll have no problem.” Eskel snuggled deeper into Geralt's arms, smiling as they watched another man treat their partner like the treasure he was.</p><p>Jaskier smiled, settling his gaze on Eskel. “I'd like to treat you right as well. Everyone deserves a break now and again. Allow me to be there for you?”</p><p>He had to admit, Jaskier was a boon to their relationship. Lambert took so much out of them some days, hungry lips and demanding cock needing more, more, more. It was good to have a third man ready to step in. Though he didn't have Witcher stamina, Jaskier's fingers were strong from his lute, and Lambert's prostate was no more difficult to find than the nose on his face.</p><p>“Do you need more?” he panted, sweat pouring into his eyes, Geralt and Eskel long exhausted but Lambert was still going, still begging to be filled and touched. “I'll give you more, give you whatever you need.”</p><p>And then there were the nights Lambert passed out cold after a day spent hauling firewood and repairing the high up leaks in the dining hall only he could get to, giving them all a moment to relax. Jaskier turned his attentions to Geralt and Eskel now, petting them, whispering lovely words of praise to them. “You're so good with him. The most spoiled baby in the world. He's lucky to have you.”</p><p>Eskel let Jaskier touch him too, let him rub and caress and coo the way Braham used to. “So strong, but if you're not good to yourself, how can you take care of Lambert or Geralt? Let me help you tonight, you don't have to think about anything...”</p><p>It took a while for Lambert to misbehave that year, as satisfied as he was, he hardly needed to ask for what he wanted before there was a cock already at his hole, another at his lips. The first time it happened, when he shoved Eskel, trying to escape the puppy pile in the bed, Jaskier was right there, hand on his shoulder, locking their eyes together.</p><p>A growl built in Eskel's chest—they didn't have many rules, but only they were allowed to punish Lambert. Jaskier needed to fucking back off before—</p><p>But no strike came. Gentle hands caressed Lambert's shoulders, voice soft and low. “Lambert, dearest, what do you need? What do you need from us?”</p><p>Blinking back frustrated tears, it took a moment for Lambert to find his words. “I want Geralt. I want daddy to hold me.” They got themselves tangled up—not uncommon, too many limbs in the bed—and Geralt was pressed against the wall, Eskel and Jaskier spooned around Lambert. He wanted to be closer, feel that silky white hair tickling his skin as he pushed his face between Geralt's spectacular tits.</p><p>The call of <em>daddy</em> roused Geralt from his doze and he opened his arms. “Come here, baby, you can have me.” Jaskier rolled away, allowing Lambert through. He dove face first into Geralt's chest, a shudder of satisfaction rippling through him. As soon as he got what he wanted, what he needed, Lambert calmed again and Geralt pulled him down into sleep, fingers tangled in black locks as Lambert's fingers played with snowy white hair in return.</p><p>Lambert safely in Geralt's arms, calm once more, Eskel relaxed into the bed. “Thank you. For helping him. You handled that well.”</p><p>Jaskier shrugged, getting comfortable in his new position in front of Eskel. He smiled when the other Wolf spooned up close, dropping an arm over slim hips; yes, they'd fucked, but fucking was different than cuddling, and Jaskier was happy to see them all opening up a little. “I've had a few friends over the years who needed help letting go... I became known for it, actually. Bards get pigeonholed as ditzy sex maniacs, just a soft fop to dominate. That's why I don't usually bottom. Everyone assumes. I've had more than one client hire me for a party, expecting my ass at the after party... no thank you.”</p><p>Geralt was asleep, soft snoring coming from parted lips, Eskel was the only one to hear Jaskier's confession, whispered in the darkness of their pack's bed, the fire casting long shadows through the room. Eskel held him closer, dipping his lips to that creamy neck. “It sounds like the life of a Witcher, only in reverse. People expect us to be tough, in charge. Our brothers who came back from The Path were exhausted; humans took everything from them, their strength, their coin, what little love they had left for the world... We gave them a place to rest, me and Geralt together.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Jaskier rubbed the fleshy tip of his nose along Eskel's arm, smiling at the way the soft hair moved. “And who takes care of you? Who gives you a place to rest?”</p><p>Jaskier didn't see Eskel's smile, but he knew it was there. “I guess you do now.”</p><p>Eskel let Jaskier fuck him after that. When it was late, Lambert relaxing, boneless and spent in Geralt's arms. He licked Geralt's jaw, eyes never leaving the sight of Eskel, eyes clouded with pleasure as Jaskier pumped away behind him, sweat dripping down the bard's face as he gave Eskel everything he had left, soft words of “so good, so beautiful,” lost to loud grunts and groans.</p><p>Feeling Geralt's prick against the small of his back, Lambert tilted his ass. “You can fuck me again, daddy, if you need it.”</p><p>Though Lambert was already slick inside, filled with salve and come and love, Geralt still added more salve to his cock, gently pushing in. “Tell me if it's too much, baby.”</p><p>“Never. You're never too much for me.” They watched Eskel fall apart under Jaskier's skilled hands, then Geralt came again, filling Lambert. It was a good night. Every night was good with Jaskier. They were complete on their own, but it never hurt to have a third pair of hands when they needed them.</p><hr/><p>They were lounging in the hot spring, the warm water swirling around them, steam curling Lambert's hair at the nape of his neck. Geralt loved to scratch his fingers along those little curls and had Lambert on his lap to access them fully. Jaskier and Eskel were close by, Eskel warming himself on one of the hotter rocks, heated by the deep geothermal energy that lived in their mountain, feeding the springs they loved so much. It seemed like everyone was quite content to spend a lazy night soaking before heading up to the bedroom and feasting on Lambert any way he'd let them, when their baby wolf spoke up.</p><p>“I want all of you tonight.”</p><p>Geralt blinked, bringing his mind back to the surface, he got so lost in Lambert's smell, he needed a moment. “Alright baby, we can do that.”</p><p>“No. All of you, at the same time.” He rested his head on Geralt's shoulder, eyes locking with Eskel's.</p><p>Jaskier's breath hitched. He'd watched them, of course, for the first few days all he did was watch before Lambert was comfortable enough to invite him closer. He saw the youngest wolf's eyes roll back in his head as he straddled Eskel, two thick cocks inside him at the same time. While Jaskier had been a part of many sexual configurations, he'd never done that, he suspected Witcher healing helped some. His cock twitched at the mere thought of it and Eskel scented his lust on the air.</p><p>Leaning down and brushing a kiss across his jaw, Eskel pulled him from the water. “Let's go upstairs.”</p><p>The fire in Geralt's bedroom was always fed. Before they all dropped off to sleep, he made sure to put one more log on to keep it going through the night, then rose first to feed it again. They loved seeing Lambert strutting around naked, their come dripping down his legs, couldn't very well let their baby get cold, now could they?</p><p>Geralt threw another log onto the fire and watched Lambert strip Eskel, licking across each new patch of skin as it was revealed. In a playful mood, Lambert pushed Eskel onto the bearskin rug in front of the fire before sitting astride his lap, their cocks brushing together. “Daddy? Will you get the slick?” he purred, rolling and grinding his hips together. Eskel moaned, hands falling to those wicked hips, not to guide, just to hold on for the ride.</p><p>Geralt took his place behind Lambert, slick fingers brushing over his hole before spreading the salve across Eskel's cock. “You're so wet, baby, did we go too hard last night?”</p><p>“Never too hard, you always give me what I need.” Lambert arched, pushing back onto Geralt's fingers as he opened him up and slipped Eskel's cock inside, then added another finger to continue stretching. Lambert was a pro at this now, it was his favorite activity, but they still needed to be careful.</p><p>Jaskier stood dumbly at the door, mouth hanging open as he watched the scene unfold. With Eskel's substantial cock inside him, Lambert moaned, rolling his hips a few times before stilling, letting Geralt finish stretching him. Lambert's voice brought him out of his daze. “Over here.” Lambert pointed to the obviously empty spot in front of the fire, eyes glittering. “I want you to have my mouth.”</p><p>Almost tripping over himself to get in place, Jaskier's breath caught as soon as he saw Lambert's mouth fall open, inviting him in. Well, how could he refuse such a kind offer? He tried to go slow—feeding Lambert his cock inch by inch, letting the leaking head drag across his tongue—but Lambert had other ideas. A hand wrapped around Jaskier's ass, pulling him in until Lambert's nose was buried in the curly hair at the base of his cock. There was no choking or sputtering like he'd experienced with other partners trying to take all of him at once, just the pure satisfaction dawning across Lambert's face. His eyes rolled back, body loose as he urged Jaskier to fuck his face.</p><p>The two wolves inside Lambert growled and nipped, thrusting just the way he liked, while Jaskier still pushed tentatively. There was a little whine, then Geralt managed to grunt, “Give it to him, he wants it hard,” before biting down on Lambert's shoulder.</p><p>Jaskier snapped his hips harder, feeling his head hit the back of Lambert's throat. Whimpers turned to heavy breaths and moans, a warm, wet tongue getting all it could from Jaskier's cock.</p><p>Geralt was a growling beast, hips rolling and snapping hard as Lambert went limp between them all, held up by the two cocks in his ass and one in his mouth, like the support beams of a house, they all held him together, without them, he'd fall apart. Even white teeth that gleamed in the fire light bit down on Lambert's shoulder, sucking a bruise. One look at Geralt's curled lip, Eskel's playful snarl, and Lambert's euphoric daze, and Jaskier came, spilling down Lambert's throat, he felt him swallow, throat contracting around his head, which pulled one last weak pulse from him.</p><p>Jaskier tried to stagger away, only for a strong hand to catch him. Lambert buried his face in Jaskier's crotch, inhaling deep. “Thank you, daddy, thank you...”</p><p>Tears welled in Jaskier's eyes. “Daddy? Yes, my darling, daddy will always take care of you.”</p><p>The acknowledgment, the word they all put so much feeling into, sent Geralt and Eskel over. More growls filled the air as they pumped Lambert full, Geralt and Jaskier holding him up as he came as well, cock spurting completely untouched.</p><p>Wrung out and limp between them, Eskel and Geralt used the last of their energy to get Lambert into bed, before collapsing. Jaskier was right there, cleaning cloth in his hand, as he took care of the rest. “Thank you,” Eskel whispered. His eyes closed and he fell asleep, Lambert in his arms.</p><p>Geralt was still awake, watching Jaskier tidy up after them before collapsing into the bed. He went right into Geralt's arms, accepting soft brushes through is hair. “He called me daddy,” he whispered.</p><p>“Yes. He did. How do you feel about that?”</p><p>Jaskier smiled. “Amazing.” They were all asleep moments later, Lambert held safe and loved between the three men he now called daddy, the ones he knew would keep him safe from the world.</p><hr/><p>As always, winter came to an end. Lambert and Eskel gathered in the front hall to say goodbye to Geralt and Jaskier as they set out. With his head tucked under his chin, Geralt rubbed Lambert's back. “Did you have a good season?”</p><p>“I did,” he whispered. “Can Jaskier come back next year?”</p><p>“Of course, baby.”</p><p>Lambert closed his eyes and breathed Geralt in one last time. He had Eskel to himself tonight before they set off, and he wanted this last moment with the White Wolf, Jaskier close by, waiting to see if he earned a hug as well. Finally, golden eyes snapped open, landing on him. “Have a good year, daddy.”</p><p>He couldn't help it, Jaskier surged closer, pushing his nose in Lambert's hair. “I will, dearest, I will.” Eskel came up behind him, all of them in the bear hug now.</p><p>They didn't need anyone, they were complete on their own, but that didn't mean they didn't deserve a little extra comfort now and again. Sometimes, Eskel forgot he was allowed to want things too, and he definitely wanted Jaskier, they all did, the bard fitting so well in their arms.</p><p>“See you next year,” Jaskier said as they left, a promise he intended to keep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>